<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashionably Late by Redbirdblackdog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200357">Fashionably Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog'>Redbirdblackdog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class Differences, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Judgemental Mother-in-law, Married Life, Married Sex, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, SanSan Secret Santa, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe do we really have to go?” He asks. She can hear the false hope in his voice, he already knows the answer.  </p><p>“You know we do,” she answers. Rolling her eyes just a little, she leans forward over the sink to finish her mascara. </p><p>“Why?” He asks. </p><p>She can see him in the mirror the by the bed. He’s distracted rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt, Gods she loves it when he does that. “I’m a Stark and Cateyln Stark’s oldest daughter. It's expected," she sighs. She smiles at herself in the mirror, time to put on her Little Miss Perfect smile, sometimes it’s exhausting. “I’m honor bound to go and be the co-hostess in training she always hoped for.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fashionably Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindset/gifts">Mindset</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe do we really have to go?” Sandor asks. Sansa can hear the false hope in his voice, he already knows the answer.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know we do,” she answers. Rolling her eyes just a little. She leans forward over the sink to finish her mascara. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asks. </p><p> </p><p>She can see him reflected in the mirror. He’s distracted rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt, Gods she loves it when he does that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Stark and Cateyln Stark’s oldest daughter. It's expected," she sighs. Then she smiles at herself in the mirror, time to put on her Little Miss Perfect smile. Sometimes it’s all so exhausting. “I’m honor bound to go and be the co-hostess in training she always hoped for.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you a Stark now?” He turns to her and raises an eyebrow in challenge. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean,” she answers, shrugging her shoulders .  </p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” He taunts back.  </p><p> </p><p>She walks to him with a little sway to her hips, his lip curls into a half smile and she knows she has his attention now. “I married Sandor Clegane… the love of my life." She pushes on his chest and he sits down onto the bed. Now she can look down at him. "I <em>am</em> Sansa Clegane, formerly a Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>He cracks his neck, “much to your mother’s dismay.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a particular sort of woman,” she concedes. </p><p> </p><p>“Particularly snobby and prudish,” he grumbles. "She's never liked me." </p><p> </p><p>“Sandor,” she scolds. She moves forward into the space between his legs. Her hands come up to cup his face bringing his eyes up to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me it’s not true… I don’t lie.” His hands find her waist and slide down to settle on her hips, his thumbs just teasing the skin on her belly. </p><p> </p><p>“You are rather truthful,” she admits. “My mother can be rather… <em>difficult.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her and tugs her closer still. She lets her fingers push up through his beard and then lightly drags her nails back down. He hums and leans into her touch, “Bad mouthing your mom Little Bird, that always turns me on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She thinks, scrunching her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no,” he answers. “But you being this close to me does.” He gives her bum a pat. He presses a kiss to her chest just below the cowl of her sweater before stretching to his full height and lifting his chin to meet her lips in a kiss. It starts soft and simple but soon heats into demanding and passionate. </p><p> </p><p>“Sandor,” she scolds unconvincingly as she pulls away for a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, say my name,” he growls. He pulls her closer squeezing her hip as his other hand disappears under her shirt and up to cup her breast. </p><p> </p><p>His touch is always so gentle and warm, she doesn't think he even knows how it affects her. How he makes her feel on fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Sandor,” she purrs, taunting him. She links her hands behind his neck as she climbs astride his lap bringing their centers together. She kisses his lips and starts nipping kisses along his jaw before focusing on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He groans, “Sansa.” </p><p> </p><p>"Sandor I need you," she whispers against his ear. She lets her breath linger there and can feel him tremble with want. To have someone who you desire, who craves you in return is intoxicating. “We’re going to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if we do it right,” he smarts back. Taking her distraction to suck on her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"No hickies," she squeals. </p><p> </p><p>"No promises," he growls against her neck. "I got a reputation and all," he taunts. One of his hands finds her bum and guides her to rock into him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sandor," she scolds with a laugh that turns to a groan. "Don't stop." </p><p> </p><p>He takes the moment to pull on her sweater, freeing her before tossing it on the floor. His other hand slides into her hair. Gripping it firm he guides her back to kiss her lips. “I intend to fuck you proper.” </p><p> </p><p>She grins into his kiss and teases, “what do you know about proper?” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffs, “I know how to properly fuck my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you do,” she answers. “We can be a little late… fashionably late I suppose.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Fashionably late is fifteen minutes before last call right?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Best get started then,” answers as she starts to unbutton his shirt. “You know part of me loves you like this… you look so put together. Hiding all that muscle and ink behind a gentleman's facade. <em>Fucking</em> hot!"</p><p> </p><p>“You think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she whispers, pecking a kiss to his neck. “That juxtaposition you have is drool worthy.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t get it, all buttoned up and a bit refined. Then you roll up your sleeves and it's all tattoos and strong arms. Don't even get me started on your hands," she sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"My hands?" He questions. </p><p> </p><p>"So strong and big," she answers between kisses. "Gods it gets me. You are man candy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Man candy?” </p><p> </p><p>“My candy,” she adds. She pushes his shirt off his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his chest. She then catches his hand and brings it up with both of hers. “Your hands show your power, strong and rugged. So big, but gentle." She massages the tips of his index finger with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>He's watching her intently. </p><p> </p><p>She moves her fingers down till they are massaging his palm. She leans forward and kisses his index finger. His eyes snap up to meet hers, she swears they look like molten metal. Then she kisses his middle finger and just lets it pass her lips to suck on the tip. </p><p> </p><p>He rumbles a growl in response. "Gods I love your mouth." </p><p> </p><p>"Truly?" </p><p> </p><p>"A hundred percent," he answers back. His eyes locked on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She slows her attentions to teasing. Offering little licks to the tip of his finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Gods you're such a tease," he groans. "I love it. You got me harder than stone already." His other hand pulls her into him as his hips buck forward, she can feel him hard against her core. </p><p> </p><p>She presses a kiss to his fingertip. "Clothes off now," she demands. </p><p> </p><p>His smile is feral. "Yes ma'am." With one quick move he pulls her close and turns. Her back now on the bed and him above her. He gives her a deep kiss. As he backs away he growls on her ear, "don't you move." </p><p> </p><p>He backs away and stands up, a cocky grin on his face. She holds back a giggle, she thinks he's flexing as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. Giving her a show. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna get ya," he taunts. </p><p> </p><p>"You better," she answers, kicking her foot out at him.  </p><p> </p><p> He catches her foot and nibbles on her toes. "Watch out I bite," he growls. </p><p>"Oh I know," she taunts. </p><p>He raises his eyebrows at her suggestively as his hands push down his jeans and boxers briefs. His cock springs free and he kicks off the clothes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" She cheers. </p><p> </p><p>"You like that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>love</em> it all," she hums, "but that right there is one of my favorites." </p><p> </p><p>He climbs onto the bed, but just hovers over her only touching where he meets her for a kiss. As the kiss deepens she feels his body settle over hers. She wishes she was naked too. It's like he can hear her thoughts as a hand reaches under her to unhook her bra. </p><p> </p><p>"Gently," she requests. </p><p> </p><p>"'Course," he answers. He starts at her neck just brushing his lips against her skin, his beard tickling her in it's wake before a firmer sucking kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"I said no hickies," she whines. </p><p> </p><p>"And I still don't make bullshit promises," he counters. He maps her skin with kisses, across her collarbone, down her chest. Slowly, ever so slowly following the curve of her breast. </p><p> </p><p>"Gently," she reminds. </p><p> </p><p>He kisses up the fullness of her breast to offer her nipple a light peck. His breath is warm against her skin and makes a tingle shoot down her spine. He just licks it gently and she sighs, he offers soft warm kisses again to her breast before licking the nipple again. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," she hums. She lets out another sigh as he presses kisses lower along her ribs, then the curve of her waist to her hip. His fingertips slide under her leggings. As he shimmies them down inch by inch he presses a kiss to the skin revealed. It's divine, but tortuously slow too. When he finally pulls them free he kisses the arch of her foot, the inside of her left knee and thigh before spreading her legs wide. </p><p> </p><p>Then he stops. "Well hello there beautiful," he growls. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that," she whines, covering her face. "It's embarrassing, it's not pretty." </p><p> </p><p>"Shh, what do you know? She's fucking beautiful." As if to prove his point he gives <em>her</em> a long slow lick, before a gentle teasing suck, making Sansa moan. </p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful and amazing," growls against her heat making her tremble. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls her closer and she feels his tongue against her core. "So good," she mumbles as she shakes her head. Her hands find his hair and she pulls it 
as she holds onto him. He groans against her and starts to suck on… ugh… she can't… she can't think straight. He a… "oh Gods," she moans, her back arching off the bed. Rolling waves of pleasure seem to sweep her away as she writhes and shudders at his effort. She sighs, her arms falling loose to her sides. Suddenly he's there, his lips on hers. The smoldering heat inside of her bursts into flames as his hips settle against hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Little Bird?" He whispers against her ear before nipping at the lobe. "You ready for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Please… now," she sputters an answer. </p><p> </p><p>She feels him shift to one side. She takes a long slow breath and waits. His lips press against hers… once then again. She feels him just start to enter her and she tingles with anticipation. Then he's gone. Then again, he just enters her and then he slides out then up, just letting his cock tease at her clit. Then again. And again. She whines with need, "<em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He just hums in response. He enters her again, temptingly shallow and pulls almost all out before a teasing push in. But she needs him. The next push in she counters, bucking her hips up to take him deeper and he groans in response, losing some of his restraint. He settles then into a steady rhythm. It's good, very good… but still not enough. She finds his ass with her hands and squeezes.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder,” she commands. </p><p> </p><p>“Sansa,” he growls in protest. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Sandor,” she pleads her demands. He leans into her more with each thrust, but he’s holding back. She can feel it. She shifts and wraps her legs around him, her heels crossing behind his ass. With each thrust forward she squeezes him closer. She can feel him pressing harder and faster into her. “Please… I need harder, more… take me,” she whines. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls back and out, but before she even has a moment to whine he's flipped her over. Then her ass is pulled up and she's on her knees and he's buried back inside her, a deeper and more furious pace than before. He's on his knees behind her, pulling her back into him as he pounds into her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," she groans against the sheets.  </p><p> </p><p>His thrusts now are powerful pushing her forward. Only his hand on her hip is preventing her from being pushed into the bed. She feels so good, but she can feel it… more is coming. A moan escapes her lips and then a groan, every time he thrusts into her. Then he touches her. His hand moves against her and his fingers brush her clit. She can't stifle it as she keens in response. She's trapped between his attentions. Every thrust forward fills her and pushes her firmly against his hand. Then he shifts and… and his fingers are there too. His palm is pressed up against her swollen clit, but his fingers are pressing where they meet, where he disappears into her and she shudders and moans at the extra pressure. Falling and floating and it's just all too much, as she slips into bliss. His rhythm falters as she can feel her body pulse and clench around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Sansa, Sansa," he moans through his teeth as he releases into her. </p><p> </p><p>She sinks down flat on the bed, trying to catch her breath with his weight against her back.  Something about the weight of him against her while he's still inside of her that makes her feel so surrounded by him, so safe. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that was a proper fucking," her voice low and satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for my wife." His breaths are fast against her neck. He shifts onto his side pulling her with him. Her head now pillowed on his arm as he spoons her. His hand comes down and splays wide against her belly. "How's Little Chickadee? I lost myself there for a minute… don't want to be too rough with you." </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at his words. He's been softer, gentiler with his touches lately. She's glad she spurned him on, so he can remember that she's not fragile… that he's not a brute. </p><p> </p><p>"Chickadee's fine," she answers softly. Her hand laces with his on her belly a tiny swell just starting to form. "Mama Bird is fantastic, in case you are wondering." </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles and kisses behind her ear. "Momma Bird was singing a storm and the way she gripped my cock left little doubt of her satisfaction." </p><p> </p><p>"I could be faking," she jokes. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare," he growls in her ear. "Let me live with shame of not pleasuring my woman. If I deserve it." </p><p> </p><p>"The <em>shame?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Shame," he replies. "I'd probably just eat you out till you came or I died of exhaustion." </p><p> </p><p>"It's that important to you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he answers, she can feel his body shrug behind her. "Like I know you get caught up in your head-" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Interupt-er," he scolds gently pressing a kiss behind her ear. "I know you get caught up trying to be perfect and a Lady and stuff. Pressure from work and your family and everything else to live up to your potential. But... I don't need that. Sometimes you just need to let it go. Forget about being perfect. I just want you smiling, safe and coming around my cock." </p><p> </p><p>"That's all?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," he hums, his voice deep, but she can hear the smile on his lips. "You want to watch the Mandalorian?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," she says slowly. "We are going to my mother's." </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I was hoping you forgot," he groans against her neck. "You wanna take a shower together?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but don't get my hair wet and I'm not interested in any hanky-panky." </p><p> </p><p>"Challenge accepted," he growls, pulling her from the bed and into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious Sandor," she scolds. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously serious," he mocks back, giving her ass a pat. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The shower took longer than expected, maybe Sandor thought he could fuck her into skipping the partly. Not quite, but she must give him his credit, he he put in a noble effort. Then he stalled, insisting on giving her a gift, he just couldn't wait. It was a vintage gold locket with a little bird charm. When she opened it there was a tiny copy of the ultrasound picture. She squealed with joy. He said it was just until they got a proper picture of Little Chickadee, but it was perfect. The gift initiated more kisses leaving them really late. They were definitely beyond <em>fashionably</em> late, but she felt so good she didn't even mind. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother's glare of disappointment would usually be enough to deflate her, but she was riding high on love and endorphins. When her mom comments on the locket it seems the perfect moment to spill the news. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my dear, that is a lovely necklace," Catelyn offers. "Is it an antique?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sandor got it for me," Sansa answers happily. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother purses her lips, likely holding back a sharp remark. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa finds Sandor's hand and pulls him in behind her. "It's a locket… there's a picture." She opens it and holds it up for her mother. She feels Sandor press closer his free hand finding her waist as he pecks a kiss to her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"It's…" her mother's jaw drops open a bit in surprise. "It's a…" </p><p> </p><p>"A baby," Sansa finishes. "We are having a baby." </p><p> </p><p>"A baby," her mother repeats absently. </p><p> </p><p>"Our Little Chickadee," Sandor offers, his hand just touching Sansa's belly and presses another kiss to her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother seems woken by his words. "A baby? A grandbaby?" She sputters losing her decorum. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes mama," she answers. </p><p> </p><p>"My baby is having a baby!" Her mother squeals, drawing the attention of everyone at the party. Her mother then wraps her in a warm, tight hug. "Sansa I can't even… the words…" Then her mother smiles brighter than she's seen in years. </p><p> </p><p>"And Sandor," her mother releases her and quickly wraps Sandor in a hug too. He looks shocked and stiff. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa tries to cover her laugh. Then nods to him.</p><p> </p><p>He lets one arm then the other wrap around her and gently returns the hug. Her mother steps away from him, wiping her eyes. "You take care of them," she sputters. Then she nods at him, "keep them safe," she demands. </p><p> </p><p>He nods back answering, "always." </p><p> </p><p>Her mother turns hugging her one more time quickly and wiping tears away. "You get me one of those pictures too," she demands. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course mama," she answers, tears in her eyes too. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother presses a kiss to her temple. "I'm going to be a grandma!" She announces to the room followed by cheers. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa smiles at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>Sandor presses back in behind her. "Your mom hugged me," he whispers in her ear with a confused tone. "She called me Sandor too, not just <em>that guy</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I knew she'd warm up to you," Sansa answers. "You're loveable." </p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," he answers. "I love you Little Bird," he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you… Hound Doggy," she says sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. "Love you too Little Chickadee," he says softly letting his hand rub on her belly. </p><p> </p><p>"Love you too," Sansa repeats, letting her fingers lace together with his. "Love you both." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for my SanSan Secret Santa nobodysuspectsthebutterfly </p><p>The prompt is Lady and the Tramp, I played it pretty loose focusing more on the class difference and not fitting in. </p><p>I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>